


Goodbye tubbo

by spacecaptain11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecaptain11/pseuds/spacecaptain11
Summary: Headcanon Tommy wrote letters to everyone before the final disc confrontation saying goodbye and apologizing incase he died that day. And Tubbo found them while looking through Tommy's house after his passing. /rp /dsmp(sorry for my bad writing)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 48





	Goodbye tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this originally on twitter but i decided to put to here as well sorry its short lol

Dear Tubbo Underscore,   
If you are reading this it means that I, Tommy Careful Danger Kraken Innit aka Big T, have passed away. I am sorry, that we didn't win the war together. It was supposed to be me and you, together. From the beginning it was Me and you vs Dream and that's how it should have ended and i'm sorry it didn't. I deeply apologize for not being there to see the day Dream is taken down once and for all. Don't feel to sad though. I'm sure we'll met again soon! I am glad you were there during my final moments. Don't dwell on me for to long. You have so much left to do, so much life left to live. My final wishes? for you to continue to use my name for pity primes and clickbait titles.

Much Love, Tommy Innit


End file.
